Sesuatu Yang Tertinggal
by Ari Kirazawa
Summary: Sang Kopral Muda diam-diam menghabiskan waktu dengan Petra tanpa ia ketahui bahwa faktanya Petra sudah tiada. Dedicated to Nana Bodt's Treasure Box. My second fic in Fandom Shingeki No Kyojin Indonesia.


Pria berwajah datar itu tengah memacu peralatan manuver tiga dimensinya di dalam hutan. Ia menyaksikan mayat-mayat rekannya yang telah gugur bergelimpangan di bawah. Sungguh miris hatinya menatap keadaan mereka. Namun pria ini nampaknya tak mengenal kata berduka. Ia terus melaju dengan tetap memasang ekspresi tajamnya yang biasa. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia tak menyadari bahwa ia melewatkan pandangannya pada seorang rekan prajurit yang juga telah gugur disana. Ialah gadis manis bernama Petra Ral yang tewas dengan tubuh bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar.

…

SESUATU YANG TERTINGGAL

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Pairing: Levi X Petra Ral

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Summary: Sang Kopral Muda diam-diam menghabiskan waktu dengan Petra tanpa ia ketahui bahwa faktanya Petra sudah tiada. Dedicated to Nana Bodt's Treasure Box. My second fic in Fandom Shingeki No Kyojin Indonesia.

…

Pagi itu, seluruh prajurit Pasukan Pengintai menerima panggilan dari pihak kerajaan untuk diinterogasi pasca kegagalan misi kemarin. Mereka akan berangkat melewati Distrik Stohess kesana. Ketika semua prajurit sudah siap, Kopral Muda Levi mengabsen mereka satu per satu.

"Dieter?"

"Hadir!"

"Nanaba?"

"Hadir!"

"Petra?"

Ketika nama tersebut dipanggil, tak seorangpun yang menjawab. Levi memicingkan matanya pada barisan prajurit yang berjajar di depannya. Namun raut wajah beberapa prajurit nampak berubah sejak mendengar nama tersebut dipanggil. Mereka ragu hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anu, Heichou… Petra…" Sahut seorang prajurit dengan terbata. Sebelum prajurit tersebut menyelesaikan perkataannya, sesuatu telah mencuri atensi Levi pada sebuah ruangan di belakang para anak buahnya berjajar. Ia merasa melihat sekelebat rambut emas kecoklatan milik empunya nama yang baru ia absen. Tanpa memberi tahu bawahannya, ia langsung berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut melewati beberapa pasang mata yang menatap heran ke arahnya.

"T-Tunggu, Heich—!"

"Sshh, diam. Nanti kita bisa dimarahi." Bisik salah seorang prajurit yang menegur temannya. "Kita biarkan saja Heichou pergi tanpa penjelasan, nanti juga dia akan kembali sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Levi telah sampai melangkah di depan pintu ruangan yang ditujunya. Itu sebenarnya adalah ruangan tempat Petra biasa membuatkan dirinya dan tim mereka secangkir kopi. Ia bermaksud untuk mencari Petra disini. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan ia langsung mendapati orang yang sedang dicarinya berada di dalam sana. Sejenak ia sempat memperhatikan keadaan tubuh pucat orang tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Heichou. Saya sudah membuatkan kopi untuk anda." Ucap gadis bersurai madu itu memberikan sapaan hangat dan senyum lembut pada pimpinannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau masih berada disini? Semuanya sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke kerajaan." Levi bertanya langsung tepat sasaran pada gadis di hadapannya. Si gadis hanya menunduk bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Anu… Heichou… Maaf, saya sedang tidak enak badan. Saya tidak bisa ikut."

"Tidak ada alasan. Ayo, cepat berbaris bersama prajurit lainnya. Buang-buang waktu saja."

Levi hendak berbalik meninggalkan Petra. Tetapi, Petra menggenggam tangannya dengan cepat. Ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, ia merasakan suhu tubuh Petra yang janggal. Ia begitu dingin. Terlampau dingin, bahkan. Mungkin inilah alasan Petra menyatakan dirinya sedang tidak sehat hari ini. Levi mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua mata Petra untuk menganalisis bahwa ia sedang tidak berbohong. Dan memang ia melihat sorot kekhawatiran yang amat sangat terpancar dari kedua manik madu gadis prajurit itu.

"Heichou, tolong temani saya. Saya mau pergi ke kerajaan asalkan Heichou bersama saya, disamping saya. Saya mohon. Saya khawatir keadaan saya akan merepotkan rekan-rekan lain."

"Kau pikir aku sendiri mau kau repotkan?"

"Tidak, Heichou. Maaf. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Tapi saya mohon dengan sangat, tolong temani saya. Sekali ini saja. Saya mohon pada anda, Heichou."

Levi berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang permohonan Petra yang terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh itu. Akhirnya Levi membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah." Sepatah kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Kopralnya membuat Petra tak sengaja merengkuh pria bertubuh pendek itu. Mungkin ia terlalu senang atau ingin menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia malu menyadari kesalahannya.

"Ma-Maafkan saya, Heichou."

"Hari ini kau sangat aneh, Petra. Kau terlihat berlebihan. Apa karena efek penyakitmu yang aneh itu? Memang lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Tapi karena ini adalah hal penting, maka kau wajib ikut. Dan sesuai janjiku, aku akan mengawasimu." Ujar Levi yang terlihat kesal oleh perbuatan Petra barusan. Lantas ia berjalan dengan acuhnya untuk kembali menemui prajurit-prajurit bawahannya.

"Terima kasih, Heichou." Petra menyunggingkan senyum simpul dengan semburat merah yang menguar pada kedua pipinya. Ia pun mengejar sang Kopral dan berjalan bersisian dengan pria itu sambil menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Levi telah sampai kembali diantara semua prajuritnya. Petra mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh ke kiri-kanan, ia menginstruksikan para prajurit tersebut untuk langsung berangkat saat itu juga.

Perjalanan ke kerajaan berlangsung lancar dengan menggunakan jebakan untuk si Titan Wanita - yang diketahui sebagai Annie Leonhart – ketika melalui Distrik Stohess dimana markas Kepolisian Militer berada. Selama itu, Petra yang masih berjalan di sisi Levi mendengarkan percakapan antara Levi dengan Irvin. Ia terkejut saat mereka menyebut Titan Wanita diduga adalah Annie Leonhart, seorang prajurit dari Kepolisian Militer yang juga seorang angkatan prajurit ke-104 yang baru lulus bersamaan dengan Eren. Ia pun merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi sesuatu. Dan memang benar. Setelah sekian lama mereka berjalan, terdengarlah suara raungan mengerikan yang berasal dari Titan Wanita. Tubuh Petra pun seketika menggigil. Ia teringat akan kematiannya dahulu. Ia merasakan sebuah trauma yang luar biasa memengaruhi dirinya. Tubuhnya langsung bereaksi, kedua kakinya secara impulsif berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Titan Wanita itu. Levi yang kaget akan aksi Petra yang mendadak pun langsung berteriak memanggilnya dan mengejarnya. Sementara Irvin meneriaki Levi yang dianggapnya melarikan diri. Begitu sang Komandan tersadar bahwa Levi sempat memanggil nama Petra, ia langsung terpaku. 'Apakah Levi berhalusinasi? Aku tidak melihat Petra disampingnya. Bahkan setahuku, Petra sudah tewas dan mayatnya kemarin telah ditinggal!'.

Sementara itu, Levi mengejar Petra sampai melewati gang-gang kecil. Wanita tersebut terlalu ketakutan hingga tak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kaki si Titan Wanita yang hendak menginjaknya. Ia langsung teringat bagaimana rasa sakit yang dideritanya ketika ajal menjemputnya karena injakan tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti otomatis karena bayang-bayang kelam yang menyerbu ingatannya. Gumpalan air mata yang siap mengalir menggenangi kelopak bagian bawah matanya. Ia harus berakhir lagi disini dengan cara menyedihkan yang sama. Namun ternyata Petra keliru. Di tengah keputus asaannya, Levi melompat menggapai dirinya. Raut wajah Kopral kesayangannya ini nampak bercampur aduk antara marah dan khawatir. Gigi pria itu saling bertautan kuat. Kedua tangannya yang kokoh mencengkeram lengan Petra. Mereka pun terhindar dari injakan maut si Titan Wanita. Namun tubuh mereka terhempas akibat kuatnya pijakan kaki si Titan Wanita. Reruntuhan bangunan di sekitarnya membuat mereka tak dapat terhindar dari luka-luka.

Setelah terjangan Titan itu mereda, Levi dan Petra membuka mata masing-masing. Petra menderita lebih sedikit cedera dibandingkan Levi sebab Levi melindunginya dengan cara mendekapnya. Begitu ia menyadari posisinya yang dilindungi oleh sang Kopral, ia memandangi tubuh Kopral yang melindunginya itu dengan rasa khawatir dan bersalah.

"Astaga, Heichou! Lukamu cukup parah. A-Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak, Petra. Situasi belum aman. Kita harus tinggal disini dulu."

"Tapi, Heichou. Karena saya, anda…"

"Petra, awas!"

Levi membawa Petra menghindar dari terjangan si Titan Wanita yang kembali beraksi. Ia tak peduli seberapa banyak luka yang dideritanya sekarang. Dan bebatuan pun berjatuhan menimpa Levi. Adapun sebuah batu yang cukup besar menimpa kaki Levi yang sukses membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sepatah erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya tatkala ia melihat darah segar mengucur keluar dari kakinya.

"Heichou, sudah. Jangan paksakan diri lagi." Pinta Petra dengan matanya yang sudah sangat sembab.

"Kalau kita tidak menyelamatkan diri, kita berdua akan mati, Petra!"

"Akupun tidak mau Heichou mati! Sudah cukup aku menyaksikan kematian Gunter, Erd, dan Auruo. Jangan sampai Heichou juga…" Tubuh Petra bergetar ketakutan sambil terus menangis. Levi yang mengerti perasaan Petra sebagai saksi mata kematian rekan-rekan setimnya pun mendekap gadis itu untuk menenangkannya. Tangisannya sungguh deras. Ia pasti sangat ketakutan waktu itu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu sudah menjadi resiko bagi seorang prajurit sepertinya. Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya bersikap protektif pada Petra. Entah apa itu, Levi tak mengerti. Hanya karena ia tak pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap wanita. Ia pun ikhlas membiarkan pakaiannya basah terkena air mata Petra. Dalam keadaan berdekapan seperti itu, ia merasa kesakitannya telah hilang tertiup angin entah kemana. Mereka tetap berlindung disitu sampai Titan Wanita sudah menjauh. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar raungan Titan Eren menggelegar. 'Bocah itu,' gumamnya. Ia pun teringat akan perkataannya pada Eren bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab atasnya.

"Petra, aku harus pergi." Ucap sang Kopral Muda membuka suara.

"Tapi, Heichou… kaki anda…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa."

Levi melepaskan dekapan Petra. "Kau tetaplah disini agar aman. Aku harus mengurus bocah raksasa itu. Nanti aku akan kembali," pesan Levi sembari berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang. Tetapi Petra mengikutinya dengan menahan lengannya. Gadis itu melemparkan senyum pahit. Levi acuh saja membiarkan gadis itu menggelayuti lengannya.

Sesampainya di tepi tembok, Levi melihat Eren hampir memangsa Annie. Petra memutuskan untuk menunggu Levi dari kejauhan. Dengan cekatan, ia menggunakan manuver tiga dimensinya untuk menebas leher Titan itu untuk mengeluarkan Eren dari dalamnya. Ia mendecih kesal atas perbuatan gegabah Eren yang menyusahkan dirinya.

Akhirnya misi yang menghancurkan kota tidak dinyatakan sukses, namun tidak pula dinyatakan gagal. Annie Leonhart melindungi dirinya dengan melapisi tubuhnya dengan kristal kuat yang tak dapat dihancurkan oleh apapun. Levi mendapat tugas menjaga kristal tersebut. Karena ia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya mengurus Eren, ia kembali menemui Petra yang telah menantinya. Ia mengajak gadis itu pulang ke markas untuk beristirahat. Gadis itu pun mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kopral kesayangannya seraya mengikutinya berjalan pulang.

"Selamat malam, Petra."

"Selamat malam, Heichou. Selamat beristirahat."

Kopral Muda itu meninggalkan pintu kamar sang gadis yang telah tertutup. Seorang prajurit menatap nanar terhadapnya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Tapi Levi tak ambil pusing menghiraukan prajurit tidak jelas yang sebenarnya menyaksikan dirinya berbicara sendiri dan pintu kamar yang juga menutup sendiri. Ia dengan santainya melanjutkan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tetapi ia tertarik pada sebuah ruangan yang merupakan tempat para prajurit termasuk dirinya dan Irvin biasa berkumpul pada malam hari untuk membahas sesuatu. Ruangan itu sedikit bising, menandakan terdapat beberapa orang sedang berdiskusi di dalam sana. Ia pun membelokkan langkah kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

"Jadi, untuk masalah Annie itu— Levi! Kau datang tepat waktu. Silahkan bergabung. Kami masih ada kursi untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Irvin."

"Oh ya, Levi. Kau sehat hari ini?"

"Ya. Aku hanya sedikit terluka di bagian kakiku. Ada apa?"

"Kau… tadi sempat berhalusinasi tentang seorang prajurit kita yang gugur dalam misi kemarin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi memicingkan matanya yang tajam menusuk Irvin. Irvin yang biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh Levi hanya berdehem sejenak, tak ingin menyinggung perasaan sang Kopral Muda. Bersamaan dengan itu, Petra diam-diam masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tersenyum-senyum kepada Levi. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi paling ujung di sebelah Hanji. Levi agak heran mengapa hanya ia yang menyadari kedatangannya.

"Petra." Jawab Irvin singkat. Petra pun mengangkat alisnya mendengar namanya disebut sang Komandan.

"Petra? Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Levi lagi sambil melirik sekilas kearah Petra yang nampak gelisah.

"Petra… sudah meninggal, Levi." Tegas Irvin dengan mata yang serius menatap lurus menantang mata tajam Levi.

"Hah… konyol. Petra 'kan ada disini. Memangnya kalian tidak melihatnya?" Levi menunjukkan jarinya pada kursi tempat duduk Petra yang nyatanya kosong di mata prajurit lain yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Levi, bukalah matamu." Perintah Irvin membuat Levi semakin bingung. Ia terus mengedipkan matanya tapi sosok Petra masih tetap ada dalam pandangannya. "Kami tidak melihat Petra disitu karena kami yakin Petra sudah tewas dan jasadnya ikut ditinggal bersama jasad rekan-rekanmu yang lain. Ia tewas bersama dengan mereka. Namun rupanya kau tak menyadarinya. Sekarang dalam pandangan kami semua, kursi yang di sebelah Hanji itu nyata-nyata kosong."

Levi semakin kacau dibuat oleh penjelasan Irvin. Ia tidak mungkin gila. Dan saat Levi kebingungan itulah Petra berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan berderai air mata. Ia pun mengejar gadis itu sambil meneriakkan namanya. Hal ini semakin membuat para prajurit yakin bahwa Levi sudah tidak waras lagi. Mereka saling bertatapan bingung membiarkan sang Kopral mengejar gadis yang merupakan rekan setimnya dahulu.

"Petra! Tunggu! Jelaskan semua ini! Aku tidak mengerti! Dan aku yakin aku tidak gila!" Tegas Levi yang telah mengejar Petra hingga sampai di halaman markas Pasukan Pengintai.

"Heichou, anda memang tidak gila. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, andalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihat saya."

"Memangnya kau ini sebenarnya apa, Petra? Jawab!"

"Saya… Saya sendiri tidak tahu saya ini apa! Yang saya tahu, saya telah tewas karena serangan Titan Wanita di hutan bersama dengan Gunter dan yang lainnya. Ketika saya hendak pergi ke dunia lain, saya ditahan karena saya belum menyelesaikan sesuatu di dunia ini. Dan sesuatu itu hanya berhubungan dengan Heichou saja. Maka dari itu, hanya Heichou yang dapat melihat wujud saya. Dan saya diberi waktu selama satu hari ini untuk menyelesaikan urusan saya. Jika tidak, saya tidak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan ditolak di dunia lain. Jadi, waktu saya tinggal beberapa jam lagi sebelum tengah malam. Saya pikir sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Heichou belum tentu bersedia membantu menyelesaikan urusan saya."

Sejenak Levi ingin mengutuki Petra karena membuatnya terlihat tidak waras di depan orang lain. Ia menutup wajahnya karena menahan luapan amarahnya.

"Petra, kau mempermainkanku! Kau penipu!" Bentak Levi pada gadis yang tengah menangis deras itu.

"Maafkan saya, Heichou… Maaf…"

"Aku tidak habis pikir kau melakukan ini terhadapku. Aku bahkan sudah sempat jatuh hati padamu. Sekarang cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan pergilah kembali ke dunia tempat seharusnya kau berada! Atau aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu!" Mendengar kata 'jatuh hati' yang dilontarkan Kopral Muda itu, Petra terkejut. Tangisan kesedihannya berubah menjadi tangisan keharuan.

"Heichou… urusan saya sebenarnya adalah saya… saya ingin mengatakan bahwa saya sebenarnya mencintai Heichou." Aku Petra yang ditarik oleh Levi ke dalam pelukannya. "Dan saya ingin Heichou melamar saya."

"Aku pun juga mencintaimu, Petra." Bisik Levi pada gadis yang terisak-isak dalam pelukannya. Sejurus kemudian, ia berlutut meraih tangan kanan Petra.

"Petra, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Detik itu juga, tangis Petra pecah. Ia tak menyangka akhirnya ia dapat menyelesaikan urusan duniawinya. Dengan terisak, ia mengangguk sebagai tanda lamaran diterima. Levi langsung bangkit mendekap Petra begitu menerima jawaban dari lamarannya. Ia pun sempat mencium bibir pucat Petra untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Petra, tidurlah di tempatku. Meski hanya beberapa jam saja, meski besok pagi aku tidak lagi dapat melihatmu, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja perpisahan ini sebagai malam pertama dan terakhir kita." Levi memohon pada Petra sambil menciumi rambut gadis itu.

"Baik, Heichou. Saya bersedia."

"Tidak usah panggil 'Heichou' lagi. Panggil aku Levi sekarang. Anggap aku suamimu."

"Ya, Levi."

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti pasangan baru itu. Pasangan baru yang akan berakhir pada tengah malam nanti.

…

Pagi itu, salah seorang prajurit melewati kamar Levi. Ia curiga mendengar suara isakan aneh yang berat dari dalamnya. Karena kebetulan pintu kamarnya terdapat celah yang agak besar, ia memutuskan untuk mengintip sang Kopral Muda tersebut. Ia melihat punggung Levi yang biasanya kokoh nampak layu seraya bergerak seirama dengan isakan yang dikeluarkannya. Di tangannya tergenggam setelan seragam prajurit Pasukan Pengintai yang berlumuran darah. Seragam prajurit milik Petra Ral.

…END…


End file.
